The Department of Radiology, in conjunction with the Comprehensive Cancer Center at the University of Pennsylvania School of Medicine, is resubmitting a proposal for a Training Program in Innovative Cancer Imaging Technologies. The fundamental goal of the program is to develop quality, independent investigators in Radiology who will focus their scientific efforts in oncology research, goals which have been strengthened and clarified by the suggested revisions. The program will prepare postgraduate M.D.s in radiology programs (2/yr.) for academic radiology research using anatomic and physiologic imaging technologies to address issues in the detection, diagnosis, staging, monitoring of treatment, and progression of malignant lesion. In addition to training in the theory and implementation of magnetic resonance (MR), ultrasound, computed tomography (CT), optical tomography (OT), positron emission tomography (PET), and single photon emission computed tomography (SPECT), the trainees will be exposed to a broad spectrum of imaging research from coil and component design and the development of new technologies, to laboratory studies, translational research and clinical trials utilizing these imaging modalities. Research training will be accomplished through three categories of experiences: (21) preceptor-directed oncology imaging research; (2) laboratory and clinical research structured interactive seminars' and (3) attendance at scientific meetings and appropriate symposia. Participating faculty preceptors have active, funded laboratories and a broad base of experience in imaging and oncology research. The Advisory Committee to the training program will provide administrative guidance to the program director, evaluate program progress and suggest directions for future programmatic efforts. The progress of the trainees will be monitored carefully, both by the primary preceptor, as well as by the entire participating faculty. The primary research training facility is the Department of Radiology which, in addition to extensive MR facilities, has active research groups in metabolic MR, nuclear medicine, medical informatics, medical image processing for tomographic image reconstruction, and a center for the developing technology of optical imaging. In addition, the research and Clinical facilities of the Cancer Center, The Departments of Radiation Oncology, and Biochemistry and Biophysics, and the Hospital of the U.of Penn. will be used by the trainees. The extensive research resources in the Department of Radiology and the Cancer Center will ensure quality research training in a scientifically sound and cost-effective manner. This will enable the Department of Radiology to increase the number of young clinical investigators committed to investigative excellence in academic oncology research using imaging technology.